Bella's Almost Love Story
by littlexmuse
Summary: Not all love stories end well...well at least mine didn't. I'm not even sure you can really call it a love story seeing as I'm pretty sure i was the only IN love..but this is mine and Edward's story...


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All References to the characters, plots and quotes belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Still not too sure on the Tittle.

I met Edward in elementary school, and to tell you the truth...I don't remember shit about him. I remembered his name and what he looked like, that's it. Sometimes I get little bits of those times but nothing to really go on. He didn't really show up in my life again till the 6th grade. After that, he would come and go from my life until he ended whatever it was we had. I like to tell myself, I was part of ending it but in reality, I didn't. I was madly in love with him, while he only seen it as someone to keep the loneliness away until he could find the "real thing" as he called it.

We first met in kinder garden...or was it 1st grade? shit I don't know. Isn't it pretty much the same thing anyways? You only really go to play and finger paint, and sometimes you learn things like the ABCs and numbers... useless shit really. After kindergarten, my family and I moved to a town about 4 hours way, from the city Edward and I grew up in . We lived there for about 3 years, before moving back. We moved back just in time for me to start 4th grade. That was when I met the most important person in my life, Alice. Alice would slowly become my best friend. I say slowly because, I'm not really sure we even liked each other that much for the first year, year and a half of knowing each other. For pretty much all of 4th grade, our daily life was fighting then making up the next day. We got kicked out of "our spot" because no one could take our fighting. That's us though, We fight then make up. We were like that until we were about 19 years old. Alice would play a ever big part in not only my life, but my time with Edward.

One day while I was in the 6th grade, I was out in the "playground" hanging out with the cool kids of our little shitty school, when Alice came running up. We weren't talking at that time, so it was a little weird to me. She came to tell me a boy who used to live by her, was now going to our school.

"Rob goes here now" she told me like it was the best news she had ever given anyone.

"Really? since when?" I asked with little interest. Rob was the first boy I had ever had a crush on. That came to end when one day we were outside and it came out I like him. His responds was to say I was "fat" and run away.

"I don't know Bella ,I just seen him" she said with true Alice attitude.

"And the first thing you did was run over here and tell me? you didn't think to say hi and talk to him first?" I think this is why we always fight, I point out the dumb shit she does.

"I came over here so we could go say hi together"

"Did it ever cross your mind that I didn't want to say hi to him?, I'm still pretty mad at him."

"Oh my god Bella, get over itched called you fat a year ago!"

"So? stuff like that doesn't go away...ever."

"whatever, you don't have to say anything. Will you please just come with me?"

"Fine...just don't be shocked if I end up hitting him" this is how me and Alice work. We fight, something happens and it's like nothing ever happened between us.

We went running towards him so Alice could talk to him, But on the way I heard "holy shit! "I stopped and looked around, cause really, who yells that out in school. Standing not too far from me, was Edward. This was the first time I had seen him in years, but he still looked the same to me. Sometimes I think he always will. I walked up to him, and just stood there, not knowing if I should hug him, slap him on the back or what.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with what I'm sure was shock in my voice.

"What? no Hey Edward! it's great to see you! I'm hurt Bella."

"Cute,really. Since when do you go here and why haven't I seen you before today?" I was pretty much yelling at this point. I tend to do that when I can't think of a witty come back. "Today is my first day." he said.

"Bella come on! god!" I heard Alice yell. " I'll be right there!" I yelled back. "Well it was cool to see you again, and I'll see you around" I told him as I walked away towards Alice. "Yeah see you Bella" he said. And that was the only time I ever talked to him. No I'm kidding, but that was really the only time we talked that year. We would see each other around and just nod or say hi. It was 7th grade where things first got shitty for us. The beginning of that year was great, Me and Alice had grown up a little bit (not really) and were out of our "fight all the time" phase. Then about 4 or 5 months in, Alice though it would be a good idea to act like she was some hard core Mexican gangster girl. After she did that, we didn't really talk or hang out much. I would see her outside of school some times but that was about it. Edward was one of those kids that knows everyone and everyone knows and likes him, so he had a few close friends but he hung out with everyone. Me? I was that really weird nerdy girl. If you asked memo was cool as shit but looking back...not so much. Not smart, love school kind of nerd. Nerd as in reads comic books in all her spare time and know all the lines in star wars kind of nerd.

In the rare times Alice and I would hang out, she would give me updates on Edward and our other friends. "So I went over Edwards house the other day and his mom-" She started. "wait...what? since when are you hanging out with Edward?" I asked her. "I hang out with him all the time Bella. you would know that if you put the books down and hung out with real people once in a while" she said. " I hang out with real people!" I said. "your mom doesn't count!" she yelled. "but...whatever. Now answer me!" I said. "I don't know, we just started hanging out. I don't keep tract of when I first start hanging out with people. Now I don't even remember what I was gonna say! Dammit Bella!" she said. "what! don't get mad at me cause you can't think about two things at once!"

Unknown to me, they had started up a friendship and he was doing what all guys do when it comes to Alice... falling for her.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first story ever so don't be to harsh but please comment and let me know what you think. Should I continue or change something? If i do end up continuing,i will make the chapters longer. I am writing this as a book but changing the names to fit with twilight to see how people like it, so PLEASE let me know what you think! Thank you! :D


End file.
